twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Impossible
Early life He was born from a Children of the moon werewolf mom, and a shapeshifter dad. When he was born his town was filled with vampires so his powers were activated. Personality Jo is very loyal. He lives normaly with humans. He feeds on animal flesh. His life was based on normal things until a human discovers his secret, and he had to ask Ahmed Elfarra to compel her. Physical Apperence He is 6 feet tall. He is normally musclar, like Angelo. He uses his fangs most of the time. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - As Hybrids are capable of lifting many tons, they are far stronger than Werewolves and Vampires. Because of their Werewolf heritages their abilities get stronger with age just like Werewolves. Their wolf or hybrid form form will boost their power due to the Werewolf sides. They are the strongest, but some are second to Originals. They can defeat vampire werewolf hybrids. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them much faster than any Werewolf or Vampires. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. It's highly possible if they are excellent swimmers. *'Super Agility' '-' Hybrids possess combined superhybrid agility. They can move, jump, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. It's not uncommon for Hybrids to climb walls. *'Super Senses '- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses. They can easily tell apart other supernaturals apart from humans and each other by sense of smell. *'Super Durability-' Hybrids can take a lot of trauma without getting tired or fatigued. Their durability is so strong they can't be destoryed by lone vampires or even lone transformed werewolves. By transforming into their wolf or hybrid form, they can't be defeated unless by other hybrids of their kind. even vampire-werewolf hybrids cant defeat them even when there in their hybrid form. *'Super Healing' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampire's and werewolves. They're able to regenerate lost or torn off body parts extremely quick in just hours. *'Immortality '- Because of a shape-shifter and werewolf side, hybrids are immortal and nearly indestructible with out being Originals. Being both immortal races, they're immune to all illness, disease, virus and all infection and will live forever unless they are decapitated or have their heart torn out. But do to their powers its almost impossible. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires. Their Hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal Werewolf who are forced to turn once a month on full moons. However, while the hybrids can change at will, but they have control over themselves *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Lie Detection -' Hybrids (due to their werewolf heritage) are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Hybrid form -' Hybrids can change into a hybrid form at will. Hybrid form resembles a Werewolf in their looks. However, their face is slightly elongated and they stay the same height instead of grow into 7-to-15 foot monsters. Shapeshifters-werewolf hybrids are furry in there hybrid form. They have large claws like a werewolf, and the animalistic posture of a Werewolf too. *'Wolf form -' Hybrids can transform into werewolf form willingly because of their shapeshifting heritage they have control over themselves. Ahmed Elfarra Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires With Special Abilities Category:Males Category:Hybrid Type